A method for configuring a three-dimensional embossing in a cushion cover for a vehicle seat is known from DE 10 2006 021 919 A1. The embossing, which is referred to as a marking, is incorporated into a surface layer of leather. The shape of the embossing is subsequently set in that the reverse side of the surface layer is provided with a blocking lining and is treated with a lacquer.